


A goddamn blaze in the dark (And you started it)

by craploadsofawesome



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Poetry, Romance, also the dickinson sibling brotps - because they're hilarious, canon-compliant past life, did i put them in every single meet-cutesy situation ever? yes i did and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craploadsofawesome/pseuds/craploadsofawesome
Summary: At night, Emily would talk to her about pressure, an acute force that demands to be released within her, and unable to help herself, the words — I think I know what a volcano feels like — would bubble up from her lips. And when Emily moves against her, a writhing mass of soft, bundled up wanting, Sue thinks she understands Pompeii a lot better as well; understands being frozen in time, brought to your knees by the sheer majesty of beauty and violenceOr, Sue and Emily across the past and present. Forevermore.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	A goddamn blaze in the dark (And you started it)

**Author's Note:**

> Dickinson has gotten to me, I admit it.  
>   
> I absolutely had to write a sorta happy-ish resolution for them, so I decided to put a tiny, no commitments spin on a reincarnation au. And then decided to add coffee shops and libraries and colleges to it because why not? It is my self-indulgent universe, after all.  
>   
> That said, I really do hope you guys like it :)  
>   
> Oh, also, [this](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4e9UoGNS59b4WkNqKGrUNI?si=024b702cd9424277) is the playlist I was listening to while writing this

The first time Emily sees Sue, the first thing she does is drop a cup of steaming hot coffee onto the floor, slip on it and land flat on her back behind the counter. And then she thinks — _Oh. Found you_. 

To be fair, even without the pesky niggling at the back of her head, very helpfully pointing out that this was the girl, her soulmate, the love of her life, her forever and beyond, the sight of Sue would have knocked her down anyways. What else are you supposed to do when a pretty girl, dressed in tweed, with her hair tied up in a braid, walks into the coffee shop where you work with that smile on her face? That damned smile that doesn’t ask you so as much as inform you that you’re going to be haunted by it in your dreams tonight? With 10 am sunlight filtering in through the sides, casting half of her features in sharp, glorious light, Emily might as well have just signed away her breath for eternity. 

Lavinia bends, looks her right in her eye from above her. “You’re in love, aren’t you?” 

She wants to open her mouth to say something along the lines of – _It's her! It’s her!_ What comes out, however is a garbled groan. 

“Emily, buddy,” Austin rollerblades over to her, bends over her from the other side. “You gotta get up before there are complaints of unprofessionalism in the workplace.” 

“Oh, because you’re the pinnacle of workplace niceties, I assume,” Lavinia shoots him a contemptuous look. “Only last week, wasn’t it? Those two young ladies in here fighting over who you were going to take to the mixer—” 

“Guys,” she manages, before Austin can respond with something equally snarky, or god forbid, lascivious. “Is anyone minding the counter?” 

And for exactly thirty seconds, the amount of time it takes Austin to slide over and ask for the orders of the disgruntled customers, and before she stretches out her arm and lets herself get pulled up to her feet, she hears a sweet voice enquire if everything’s quite alright back there. Emily closes her eyes, breathes it in, and wishes, not for the first time that hour, that she had her notepad near her to scribble a snippet of a poem that is now rapidly forming in her head. 

***** 

_It is only sometimes that Sue looks at Emily and thinks that if Emily were to say the word, she would get down on her knees and hand over the entire world to her. Most of the time what she is thinking is_ _goddamn it, Emily_ _._

_That’s what is going through her head as they’re kicked out of the lecture of the old man droning on about volcanoes. She can hear Emily giggling from behind her, and though her heart’s beating loud — the result of embarrassment and pure adrenaline — the sound makes her want to turn around and regard the idiot making it._ _So_ _she does._

_They’re alone in the deserted staircase; all the students, she guesses, are probably in that abysmally monotonous lecture. Emily leans against the banister, bent over at the waist from the sheer force of her mirth, and Sue takes it all in — her laugh, her gentle hands clutching at the wooden surface, and those intense, sparkling eyes looking right into hers. The next_ _Goddamn it, Emily_ _isn’t exasperated. It stays right there in her throat, accompanied by other, tender platitudes she’_ _s_ _never been brave enough to let herself say._

_You’re beautiful. You make me ache inside._

_(At night, Emily would talk to her about pressure, an acute force that demands to be released within her, and unable to help herself, the words —_ _I think I know what a volcano feels like_ _— would bubble up from her lips. And when Emily moves against her, a writhing mass of soft, bundled up wanting, Sue thinks she understands Pompeii a lot better as well; understands being frozen in time, brought to your knees by the sheer majesty of beauty and violence.)_

***** 

Listen, Emily has never claimed to be an expert on love. 

(Austin has, on several occasions. Sauntered into the café, placed his elbow on the counter, and grinned roguishly. “Emily,” he’d started, once. “You know what the”— 

“Is it that time of the month again?” Lavinia, who had been mopping up the floor, drawled. “Too much time since your last breakup but not quite enough that you can start going out with another girl and still maintain that image of the soft, sensitive manchild you’ve carefully cultivated. So you’re stuck in that weird limbo of no dates to go on, and subsequently are here to bore us.” 

He’d chucked a tissue in her direction, continued smoothly. “As I was saying, do you, my dear Emily know what girls like best?” 

“My sunny disposition?” she’d asked. 

“No,” he replied flatly. “What girls want is someone who is cool. Indifferent. Somebody who displays absolutely zero interest in them. In fact—” 

“That is horseshit,” Lavinia cut in. 

Emily faux-gasped, continued leaning the espresso machine. 

“Don’t you listen to him, Em. Girls like sweet, sensitive people who express an interest in wanting to get to know them.” 

“I am an expert on women.” 

“I am a woman!” 

Emily half-listened to the sound of their bickering, and wished that she were a cat) 

She considers both approaches briefly as she faces the girl, wondering why time hasn’t at least done them the decency of slowing down. It’s only polite, isn’t it, for the universe to cooperate when two eternal lovers meet. Emily has no justification as to why the universe should be so invested in the meeting of her and this woman who she’d decided was her intended, except it just makes sense. 

(Intended. The word feels like it bears the weight of a hundred years. Like a woman back in the 19th century was whispering it to another woman she was in love with, as they lay in bed playing with each other’s hands.) 

(It fits. She doesn’t care to find out why) 

The girl opens her mouth. Emily holds her breath. 

“You’ve got foam in your hair.” 

The words — “It makes them bounce” — are out of her mouth before she can think. And then she wishes she’d picked up another cup of coffee in her hand so she could drop it on her head again. 

Thankfully, the girl laughs. Rests both her elbows on the counter and assesses the menu above Emily’s head. Emily doesn’t mind the reprieve from eye-contact. There’s something about looking right at this.... angel, for lack of a better word, that makes breathing cumbersome. And yet there’s another part of her that wants to raise her arms above her head and bounce like a little child, all “Hey! Look at me! It’s me!”. 

(It’s a very strange day) 

“What would you recommend?” 

“Me?” Emily startles a little. Turns back to the menu, then back to the girl. Blinks. “That depends on your name.” 

“How does my coffee order depend on my name?” the girl sounds amused. 

Emily shrugs. “Eh. It’s a process. Can’t give away all my secrets.” 

There’s prolonged eye contact, again, before the answer comes. “Sue.” 

It rings in her head. _Sue. Sue. Sue_. There’s no prettier word in the English language. Saying it over and over in her head feels like a prayer. She tells Sue to wait a moment, and then turns to make her a caramel freakshow, all the while acutely aware of eyes on her. Her clothes are drenched in coffee, and she’d picked out the most faded of her t-shirts to wear today. God only knows what she looks like from behind. 

The drink is her very best effort, though. Topped with the best slices of fresh fruit, and she’s made the swirls on the cream topping extra carefully. “Coffee for,” she pauses, pushes at the glass gently till it’s on Sue’s side, “Sue.” 

“Can I ask what’s in this.... concoction?” 

“My hear—” Emily knows she’s turning red, and desperately look away. “Um, coffee?” 

Sue fumbles in her bag, and she wrestles with the urge to say — “Never mind, it’s on me!” — which would not be the wisest. Emily hates the idea of taking money from Sue, that too, for something as measly as a coffee. Probably because she knows that if Sue were only to ask once, she would make her coffee every day, unprompted. 

(She cannot reiterate enough – It's a very strange day) 

When Sue steps away, Emily feels loss. It’s an unusual nudge to her sternum, a tingle in her hands that wants her to call Sue back. Before she has the time to dwell on it too much, Sue does. 

“Do I,” she starts, frowning a little “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

_Yes._

_Yes_. 

_I can’t explain it but we know each other somehow, the same way artists know their muses, and flowers know their bees, and my hands know how to write poems — and maybe a hundred years ago you and I were neighboring trees in the woods, or two seeds in the same tangerine; I’m pretty sure my knowledge of your existence was probably coded in my blood._

_“_ Do you?” 

Sue seems to consider that for a while before shaking her head, and then walking over to take a seat by the window. 

(And if she catches Emily stealing a glance every five minutes, she’s nice enough to not mention it) 

***** 

_The day of her wedding is the happiest day of her life so far, and yet, the wedding has very little to do with it._

_It’s a tiny, foolish fact that this is the first smile she sees on Emily after Ben’s tragic death, and yet, it makes her feel unreasonably pleased with herself. If her life were split into_ _days_ _she could see and touch Emily, and dreary days — the former were made significantly better if Emily smiled in them. Not to be dramatic, but the sun shines better, the skies glow prettier, and the ground is a little easier to run on._

_Emily points out somewhere in the middle of their frolicking, for back of a better word, in the woods, that her dress is getting ruined. And then flings a flower onto her face._ _Goddamn it, Emily_ _, she says, and then is struck dumb by the sound of her loud, exuberant laugh._

_(And even quieter still when she holds the magnifying glass over the tiny piece of paper Emily had handed her earlier, the words washing over her like some tidal wave, drowning her in emotions too terrifying to admit._ _I held her hand the tighter_ _, she reads and she smiles;_ _Still in her Eye, the Violets lie_ _, she reads and punctuates with a deep breath and when she reaches the end, the_ _Sue – Forevermore_ _, she’s aware of an awful keening in her throat, of the sob waiting to make its way out._ _Emily, Emily_ _, her heart sings, and she is sure it will never shut up again)_

_She thinks of Emily the whole time, through the vows and the subsequent cheers, as they make their way into the house; thinks of her when Austin holds her tight and tells her that he loves her. A quiet voice, the sound of her guilt crawls up from inside her to tell him that she loves him too. She may be his in name, but her heart isn’t hers to give away anymore._

***** 

Seven. That’s how many days she steals glances at Sue in the library before they talk again. 

Monday, 9 am: The librarian’s just gotten started with her morning coffee, which means that Emily can sneak her own breakfast past her bleary eyes without being detected. She gets the books that she wants off the shelf, makes her way to her usual chair at the very back of the room and settles in. Her bag gets hooked to her chair by the straps, the tiny diary, her faithful companion, finds a place beside the humongous book, and the coffee sits next to her breakfast burrito. After the entire process is done, she stretches her legs, leans back, looks up and freezes. 

Sue is seated on a nearby desk, staring at her. 

Emily looks away, on reflex. Her heartrate’s up, and her palms suddenly feel clammy. She takes a deep breath, takes in the floor, and tells herself she’s seeing things. Surely, there’s no way the girl of her dreams also goes to her college and it absolutely isn’t possible that she’s sitting in front of her, in the flesh. She readies herself, looks again. 

Sue’s still looking at her, now amused as well. 

Well. There go her studies. 

Tuesday, 8:50 am: Her plan is foolproof. There is no way she will be caught off guard again. She will be first to the library this time, and she will be prepared when Sue walks in, ready to impress her with her overall charm and chill-ness. There will — not — be a repeat of yesterday when she’d spent the better part of two hours hyperventilating, stealing secret looks or straight up going red every time Sue caught her eye and smiled at her. 

The librarian hasn’t even started eating yet. Her head’s resting on the desk, and her eyes are tiny slits, when Emily runs in, makes her way to her own seat. Sue’s seat is empty, thankfully. 

(Emily totally does not punch the air in celebration, startling a few other sleepy students) 

She stretches out her arms, places them behind her head and waits. 

And then jumps about a feet in the air when a hand brushes her shoulder. 

There are multiple things happening all at once — the gentle hand resting on her shoulder for a moment, a hand whose warmth she instinctively recognizes as being a familiar one, despite never having felt it before (she knows it’s her. There’s no other option. Nothing else could make the skin at the back of her neck prickle in anticipation), a faint, teasing whisper of “I thought we weren’t allowed to eat in here”, and the realization that her plan has woefully failed. 

(Why, then, does she feel so happy about it?) 

Sue passes by, turning back once to shoot her a quick grin, and then settles into her usual chair, opening the book already present on the desk in front of her. 

Emily’s jaw stays on the floor. The state of her heart stays up in the air. 

Wednesday, 9:00 am: Sue opens the note Emily’s just chucked her, reads it, and smirks. 

Emily waits. It had been an impetuous decision to scribble “Waffle?” onto a scrap of paper she’d torn out of her notebook, when Sue had looked at her earlier, but it’s alright. These are matters of the heart, and matters of the heart require at least 25 percent an attitude of ‘Ah, fuck it’, another 25 percent of run-of-the-mill stupidity, and 45 percent the ability to laugh at your own shenanigans. 

Oh, and about 6 percent bad math. 

She catches the crumpled-up note that comes sailing through the air in return and opens it up. “I was taught not to accept food from strangers”, is written in beautiful cursive, along with a smiley face. 

(A smiley face. A smiley face!) 

Thursday, 9:10 am: She writes — “You know, I am named after one of the best American poets, and your name coincides with the name of her ultimate love and muse. Some would say we’ve known each other a long time” — and slides it over to Sue, heart in her throat. 

Twenty seconds later, the sound of Sue’s clear laughter rings out in the otherwise quiet place, and Emily is so enchanted she nearly falls off her chair. 

(She hands off half of the breakfast burrito to Sue when she passes by to grab another book, and Sue’s grateful smile just about makes her day) 

Friday, 9:00 am: The book she usually grabs to pore over is already sitting on the desk in front of her usual chair. After Emily’s done waving hi to Sue, and has settled down, she notices the tiny flap of paper poking out of the first page. Tucked in the corner is a tiny note. 

“As an English major, this is your game, isn’t it? Using words to impress people? :P” 

It doesn’t take her long to compose a reply. 

“First of all, how dare you? Second, is it working?” 

Sue covers her face with her hands when she opens it. Emily counts it as a win. 

Saturday, 8:50 am: The poor boy who has been sitting in the next row all week finally loses it after they’ve exchanged their fifteenth et of notes for the day. 

“Can you people, like, just text like the rest of us, for fuck’s sake?” 

When the rest of the people surrounding them nod in agreement, Emily sinks into her chair, catches Sue’s equally embarrassed gaze from across the room, and resists the urge to laugh like an idiot. 

Sunday, 10 am: The morning’s been hell. 

Austin had been panicking about some test he had on Monday, and so she’d come in to help out at the café, early morning. Between quizzing him on his flashcards and making sure every customer had a full cup in front of them, Emily completely lost track of time until Lavinia dragged her apron off her. 

“What?” she’d asked, bewildered. 

The clock was pointed out to her. 

(No, she does not leave an outline of her body behind when she dashes out of the café. There is, however, a mad moment when she’s pretty sure her legs are scrambling with her body still at rest. It is pretty comical nonetheless) 

From the entrance she sees a couple of things on her desk, and is a little miffed. Clearly, somebody else has claimed this prime spot with a vantage point from where she could stare at the most interesting woman in the world all day. And yet, she approaches it, because the chair is empty. 

The book catches her eye first. It’s a copy of Hope is the thing with feathers by her namesake, and it’s got a note with a familiar handwriting peeking out of the top. She reads, delighted, a haiku about fruit and tenderness that’s been scribbled on it. And then she gets to what’s lying next to the book — what seems to be a sandwich, wrapped carefully in foil. She touches it. It’s cold, as though it’s been waiting there a while. 

The smile on her face is definitely a permanent fixture now, she decides, as she walks over to where Sue is sitting and pretending to not look over. Her heart’s tripping over with delight, with gratitude with something tender that she’s absolutely sure she hasn’t felt before. Hope is the thing with feathers, indeed and it is perched in her soul. She pulls out the chair next to hers, and sits down. 

“Thank you,” she says, quietly, and swears to god she can hear the entire table go _Fucking finally_ — before Sue shoots her a small smile. 

***** 

_“Only you would show up at a party looking like a raccoon,” she tells Emily, exasperated._

_(And enamored. And besotted. Emily makes an adorable raccoon)_

_“I’m not here for the party — I’m here for you,” Emily shoots back, defiant. “As long as I can still see, I_ _wanna_ _look at you.”_

_And oh, there it is. There’s the Emily she knows, saying words that slide into her chest as easily as their hands go together. Words are Emily’s deadliest weapons, and she wields them to inflict sheer havoc._

_Isn’t that just it, though? Emily has no idea. No idea what it does to her to have her this close — with their foreheads pressed to each other’s, their noses a whisper away, with Emily surrounding her, taking every one of her senses and carving her name on them. Sue feels a hand on her hair, then on her cheek, and knows she’s this close to losing any bit of self-control she might have had._

_She steps away, composes herself, and thinks, Shakespeare was right. Parting is such sweet sorrow._

***** 

“You might as well have ditched us,” Lavinia grumps. 

“What?” Emily blinks, momentarily distracted from whatever text she was in the middle of shooting off to Sue. “Oh.” 

“Not cool, dude,” Austin chimes in from the other side. They’re smushed into the couch together, planted in front of the screen where some 80s movie is on. It’s a weekend, which means movie nights filled with chicken wings and some dreadful drink that Austin’s invented that he calls the Faustinator, because.... reasons, apparently. And Emily’s just now realizing that she has no idea what the movie even is because she’s spent most of her time texting Sue. “You’re texting your sweetheart lameass cringy shit.” 

“How do you know what I’m texti— Austin, stop reading over my shoulder!” 

(She conveniently ignores the sweetheart thing. It’s easier than the alternative, which would be to dwell too much on the possibility of Sue being her sweetheart, and Emily being Sue’s and oh — she can feel herself smiling again.) 

“Believe me, it isn’t easy on me,” he snarks. “Two months of talking our heads off about Sue, Sue, Sue and free drinks for Sue, Sue, Sue and pining over—” 

“It has not been that long!” 

“Lavinia?” he asks. 

“Two months, two weeks and four days,” Lavinia tells her, flatly. “That’s how long we’ve had to hear about how you know her and that you’re convinced she is the love of your life.” 

“I do.... know her,” she trails off, uncertain. It’s one matter to think it and feel it, like she’s felt the absurd familiarity in her bones every time she hears Sue’s voice, or Sue touches her skin, and sets it on fire. Another matter entirely to set about explaining it. Plus, other, unrelated things, like how reading Emily Dickinson’s poems feel like a friendly little nudge someone’s giving her, an inside joke, or why sometimes she feels so, so much that she would burst if she didn’t write that very moment. 

“She walks you to class most days from the library.” 

“And she’s been coming to the café every other day, and listening to you rant about random things,” Austin chimes in. 

“Didn’t she write Emily a couple of poems as well?” 

“Hey, that’s,” she starts, pauses, smiles. “Yeah. I, uh, told her nobody had ever written me anything before, and she — she’s really sweet.” 

“Honey,” Lavinia says, gently, “the woman’s in love with you.” 

“Oh-kay!” Emily jumps up from the couch and announces her intention to get more popcorn. And the pokes her head out from around the corner, and asks, in the tiniest voice. 

“Really?” 

Two chips come flying in her direction, and then they can’t stop laughing. 

***** 

_There’s a kind of truth in the life she lives when she’s alone; no one to defer to, no one to explain to why she doesn’t want children or why, even after a couple of months of a blissful wedlock with Amherst’s most eligible ex-bachelor, the smile slides off her face as easily as the fruit punch in her parties off the plates. And then there’s the second kind that has to be dragged out of her — with heaving breath and shaking hands and salt dripped out of her eyes. Honesty that scalds and tears up her inside as it makes its way out of her._

_(It’s a particular bit of irony in the fact that Emily is both the cause, and the only one who ever gets to witness the fallout, of the second one)_

_“Emily, I love you.” she says, like Emily’s put her arms down her throat and is ripping the words out of her. “I love you, and, and I felt you in the library — because you’re always with me.”_

_There’s a moment of complete, utter silence, when she stares at Emily and Emily stares back at her and the space between them is filled with the distance of lies and fury — and then they crash together. It’s an impossible push and pull, and Sue feels, for the first time in weeks, this complete surrender, abandon of all inhibition. Love tastes like Emily, and it feels like drowning and sounds like the tiny noise Emily makes when they part, like she can’t stand to be away even a second longer. All of what she knows about love is Emily._

_If Sue could write, this is what she’d put down on paper: the feel of Emily’s neck beneath her hand, the way she melts when Sue wraps an arm around her. This yearning to be closer, the hunger to consume_ _and the reluctance towards stopping. She wants, so badly to do Emily the same honor of immortalizing her in_ _the form of words — she deserves it. The world deserves to know how she felt about this.... miracle, this angel in her arms_ _. More than anything else, Emily deserves to know how Sue feels about her._

_She turns to her side, kisses Emily’s hand once, twice. “I will never let go of you again.”_

***** 

Life is an endless sea of pain. 

“Emily, she’s just a girl,” Austin tells her, then immediately flinches as Lavinia whacks him on the head. 

Emily wipes away the moisture from her face with the sleeve of her favorite oversized hoodie, sniffles, and sticks her spoon in the tub of ice-cream again. 

“Not to pry,” Lavinia starts, hesitantly, “but we still have no idea what happened. You came running into my room a week ago and haven’t stopped crying since. I guess — I guess we just want to know what’s up.” 

Emily sighs. “It’s Sue.” 

Austin blinks at her. “Yeah I — I mean, we know that.” 

She thinks back to Sunday morning when she’d come upon her favorite restaurant while out on a run. The sight of Sue, sitting there with some.... dude. It was a cozy booth, and the way the guy seemed to be smiling in Sue’s direction couldn’t be construed as anything but romantic. 

“A date?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re telling us this is because you thought Sue was on a date?” 

_What wasn’t clicking_? “Sue was on a date. There were flowers on the table and everything.” 

“And that’s why you haven’t been returning her calls or texts? And have expressly forbidden us to tell her where you are when she comes into the café, like, everyday?” 

Emily shifts. “Yes?” 

Lavinia whacks her on the head. 

“Ow,” Emily groans. “What’s with all the violence?” 

“Oh, stop it, you big baby. Now,” she took a deep breath, and Emily knew instinctively a huge lecture was incoming, “let’s examine the facts, shall we?” 

“Is there any point in refus—” 

“No. So, you like this girl, and it seems like she likes you too. But you refuse to do anything about it, like, you know, maybe admitting it to her. Then, you come upon her having lunch with some random dude and you assume it’s a date, and then freak out about it and cut her off.” 

“But I’m pretty sure it was a date!” 

“Fine! Okay! It was a date! So what? You expect her to hang around waiting for you to get your shit together, what, forever? And what if she doesn’t like you, god, Emily! I—” 

“Okay, okay, wait!” she cuts in, holds up a hand to gather her thoughts. “I — I get what you’re saying, okay? I really do.” 

“I know I have no right to be angry. She doesn’t owe me anything — I just. I dunno. I thought we had something. But even if that wasn’t the case,” she scrambles to add, “I guess I’m just taking pre-emptive action. To not get hurt. I can’t stick around and watch her fall in love with someone else, okay? I just. I can’t.” 

Austin pats her on the back, and she sinks into his arm. This, of all things, is true. There are a multitude of things in life she has had to bear, and that she has borne, but this — watching Sue slowly fall in love with someone else, would be unbearable. 

She has another spoonful of ice cream. “I’m being an asshole, aren’t I?” 

“A little bit, yeah,” Lavinia agrees. “But give yourself a break — you’re in love. It turns everyone a little bonkers.” 

“It’s fucked.” 

“No!” Austin and Lavinia tell her, together, before Lavinia continues, “Listen, I think you should talk to Sue.” 

“Pretty sure she hates me now.” 

“If she does, then go and face it. Honestly, though, I think you owe it to her, and also to yourself, to explain your side of things.” 

“I’d literally rather die.” 

“Then go do your dying in the fucking library. It’s almost ten, anyways.” 

***** 

_She can still feel Emily’s teeth on her collarbone, can still wrap an arm around herself and trace the marks Emily’s fingers have left on her, when Sue announces_ _that she’s trying to write a poem._

_Emily throws off the sheets from her body, and turns so their heads are close. Sue’s sitting at the end of the bed, wrapped in sheets herself,_ _eyes closed. She opens them when Emily’s nose nudges against her cheek._

_“You are?” she asks, hand already playing with Sue’s hai_ _r, and Sue nods. “What’s_ _it_ _about?”_

_Sue cannot stop herself rolling her eyes. “Guess.”_

_“Is it,” Emily asks, teasingly, “about me?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_There’s a delighted gasp from her paramour, and she can feel a small kiss pressed to her temple. “I want to read it.”_

_“Only when it’s done.”_

_“And when will it be done?”_

_She turns to look right at Emily now. “I’m not sure it ever will_ _.”_

_When Emily kisses her_ _—_ _every time Emily kisses her, Sue adds a line to the poem in her head. She’s running out of words to express joy, passi_ _on and beauty, at this point._

_“The romance of it all,” Emily remarks, pretending to swoon. “This way I will live on through your words as well, after I die.”_

_Sue frowns, feels her lips automatically pull down at the corners. “No talking about death.”_

_“But we will die, darling,” Emily explains, patiently. “I can only hope that I die first.”_

_“How — how dare you?” she asks, indignant. “I’m going to try my very best to be the one to go.”_

_(That one spurs an argument that goes on four rounds before either of the participants admit defeat)_

_“How about,” Emily starts, ponderously. “Whoever dies first comes back around the next time and finds the other?”_

_Sue can’t stop the smile. The thought is so whimsical, it drives their previous non-argument right out of her head._

_“You think we’ll come back someday, years after our deaths?”_

_“Try and stop me,” Emily declares, fondly. “Susan Gilbert, I will always_ _— always_ _find you.”_

_Sue closes her eyes, feels Emily’s lips ghost over her cheek and tries to imagine the thought of the two of them, years from now, sitting side by side, hand in hand._ _Breathes deeply to stop the sudden onslaught of tears the image evokes._

_“My foolish sweetheart,” she says, after she’s composed herself. “I love you.”_

_This is what she’ll put in words — Emily next to her, head tilted downwards_ _, turned towards her. In about a minute, she’ll start complaining of the blood rushing to her brain, and Sue, exaspe_ _rated, will tell her to sit straight._ _She’ll write about the light that falls on the edge of Emily’s nose, the one crooked tooth all the way in the corner, the tiny scar on her brow._ _About the way their hands lock into each other’s, how there’s a space on her neck made perfectly in the_ _mould_ _of_ _Emily’s head — two girls, sitting next to each other, together into an eternity, and beyond._

***** 

The first time Emily sees Sue after a week-long absence, she’s just run into the library and crashed into a nearby bench, thus bringing down a student, two books, and herself. She gets up almost immediately, sees Sue staring at the sight of her, wide-eyed, and thinks — _Oh. Found you_. 

There’s an empty seat next to Sue, and on the desk lies an apple. Emily approaches her, and touches the back of her shoulder lightly. 

“Can I sit here?” she asks. 

“I don’t know.” Sue answers, not looking at her. “Can you?” 

Emily has to bite at her lip to keep in the wild laughter that threatens to erupt. It’s not just the quip, either. It’s Sue — seeing her after these many days of zero contact feels like a drug, and she breathes it in, greedily. She pulls the chair out, and sits down on it. 

“So,” she starts, then trails off. 

“So,” Sue mimics, not unkindly. 

“It may have been brought to my attention that I’ve been a bit of an idiot.” 

“Only a bit?” Sue raises an eyebrow, leans back where she’s sitting. 

Well. “More than a bit,” she amends. “I’ve been an idiot. A dumbass. An utter fool. A rake. A rogue of the highest order.” 

Sue tells her she agrees. Then — “You wanna tell me why?” 

“I saw you and, um, some guy. On your date that day over at the Plantain Leaf?” 

Sue stares. For the longest time. “You ghosted me for a week because you saw me out to lunch with a guy? Emily that is so—” 

“I know!” she says, then gets shushed by the people sitting around them. She consciously lowers her voice when she speaks next. “I know, Sue. I was being an asshole, I just — felt complicated about.... things.” 

“Things?” 

“Yeah. Like — feelings. And stuff.” 

She sees Sue stifle a smile, and feels a little bit of life come back into her hands. 

“What about your feelings?” 

“Well,” Emily says, pauses, then comes out with a masterpiece of an explanation, “I have them.” 

Then covers her face with her hands, because why? It hasn’t even been ten minutes, and she’s already started messing things up. 

“I mean — I have feelings. For you.” 

She chances a look up at Sue, after a minute of that incredibly earth-shattering revelation, and stays held in place by the intensity of her gaze. Sue’s eyes are soft, large, and Emily wants to do something stupid, like bury her face in her hands again. 

“You do?” Sue asks her, in the tiniest voice possible. Like she can’t believe it. Like Emily has done an awful job of wearing her whole heart out on her sleeve the past couple of months. 

“Yeah,” she replies, and finds her voice is equally tiny. “Good ones.” _The kind that_ _have_ _me convinced we knew each other a couple decades ago_ _, that I have heard your voice in my dreams all my life, that I’ve been waiting for you for turn a corner and walk into my life this whole while_ _. And if not this time, I’ll wait a couple decades more for you to love me back_. “And it’s okay if you’re dating that guy, I just — I thought you should know. That’s all.” 

Sue lets out a shuddering breath. “I’m not dating Sam.” 

Oh. 

So turns out Emily had been holding her breath. 

Ants are crawling all over her body. To combat them, Emily picks up the object nearest to her, which happens to be the apple. 

“Is that for me?” 

Sue nods. “You owe me the six sandwiches I got you this entire week,” she adds, teasingly. 

Elation fills Emily until she imagines she’s probably floating a few inches above the ground, buoyed by this tiny admission of caring on Sue’s part. Whoever had said all those things about love had been right. It really was.... something different altogether. 

“You’re telling me you sat here and read Emily Dickinson all week, waiting for a girl to show up?” 

A light blush lights up Sue, and she leans forward a little bit. “Not just a girl,” she tells her, seriously. “I waited for Emily, who was named after this poet whose work I’ve really come to like. Emily, who I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with.” 

_Oh_ _dear God._

They’re closer together now, their heads almost touching; Emily imagines them in a world of their own, separate from the rest of this library. She pretends to scoff. 

“What? You don’t think a lot of Emily?” 

“I think I can write better,” she declares. 

“You think you can—” Sue starts, then lets out a laugh. “Emily, shut up.” 

And then they’re suddenly kissing, and each and every cell in Emily gathers somewhere near her chest to rejoice together, every beat of her heart falls and arranges in the shape of a song, and time just kind of. Slows down. Pauses. Stops. 

Emily thinks she knows what a volcano feels like, now. When she’ll go home, later, she’ll sit at her writing desk, pen down a poem about lovers and hands and two women sitting with their heads close together; maybe put in a fruit or two. And tiny pieces will come together in her head, just like the ones in her chest that crumble every time Sue looks at her. 

But right now, she closes her eyes, feels poetry on her lips, and it is good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna generally scream over random fandoms or send prompts on tumblr, hit me up [here](https://thedistrictsleepsalonetonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
